


You don’t know what you have

by stydia_fanfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt, Martinski, Romance, Stiles in hospital, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_fanfics/pseuds/stydia_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is waiting by Stiles bedside in the hospital spilling her guts on how she feels about him while waiting for him to wake up after they released the void from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don’t know what you have

"Have you ever become so dependent on something without realising and when it’s gone you suddenly have no idea what to do with yourself? There’s an irritation, an itch that is begging to be scratched only it never goes away. Not until you fill the gap does the feeling disappear. I didn’t realise how close we’d gotten."

Lydia was curled up in a chair next to Stiles’ hospital bed talking to his sleeping form since usually he would be taking up the silence. “You’re not a bad guy but it was like we lost you. You weren’t you anymore. You weren’t yourself. That…thing was there inside of you and it was terrifying.” She played with the tips of her hair, twirling it around her finger. 

"I told Aiden once that I didn’t want to be with the bad guy and I think from experience it’s quite obvious that I attract them. I don’t know if you remember but there was something you said to me before it took over. You said you were a bad guy, that you’d hurt people. I never got to say it but, you’re not a bad guy. You’re the complete opposite of a bad guy. You’re a good guy and always will be no matter who takes over your body." Lydia closed her eyes and rest her head back against the seat.

"There’s a saying that says You don’t know what you have until it’s gone. I think I found that out. I had you, I’ve always had you. Always right there next to me when I need you. Learning that you were under the influence of that void put more fear through me than almost dying." Lydia leaned forward and took Stiles’ hand. "You have to stick around. Okay? You can’t…You can’t just start giving me these feelings and disappear or die or…I don’t know. I need time to process them and if you’re not here I’ll never know. It’ll drive me crazy." Lydia stroked her thumb over the back of Stiles’ hand.

"Are you asking me out?" A weak voice asked and Lydia looked round so fast she almost got whiplash. Stiles looked up at her from his place on the bed, a small smile on his lips. Lydia’s cheeks flushed red. She looked away, a shy smile on her lips before nodding. 

"Then i’m not going anywhere."


End file.
